Oblivion Kingdom
'''Oblivion Kingdom '''is an ancient, abandoned kingdom that used to belong to the Ancient Civilization when they were in the Continent of Aetheria, but now lies in ruins, inhabited only by the fearsome Black Dragon of Wrath, the Kalamos, and is but a shadow of it's former glory. Map Layout Oblivion Kingdom is set on the northernmost side of the "World's Throat" mountain range, in the Revalius Region. It is a large, ruined kingdom, full of dwellings of people long dead, and the northernmost part is where the castle of the "Ancient Lords" resides. This is the part of the ruins in Monster Hunter Aetheria Frontier where the Kalamos is fought outside of in game (just outside the walled gates of the castle). When the Kalamos is around, the sky darkens, covered by eerie, unexplainable black clouds that hide the sky to the point where the stars, sun and/or moon are all but hidden. When the Kalamos is slain, the clouds disappear. The west and east sides of the map each have Ballistas, Cannons and a Dragonator on the east side. Monsters *Remobra *Kalamos Lore During the "Golden Age of the Ancients of Revalius" The Ancient Civilization in Revalius had built Oblivion Kingdom originally, though the referred to it at the time as "Radiana, City of Lords", and was the central capital of the civilization, known for it's crystal clear waterfalls and fountains, and was a peaceful kingdom for thousands of years During the "Revalian Dragon Wars" However, that all changed after the "Forbidden Acts" were done by the Ancient Civilization, and the Dragon Wars began. The Kingdom, suprisingly, prospered at that time, becoming ever better equipped for elder dragon attacks of all sorts. But that would all change after another, more powerful dragon would approach the kingdom. Destruction of the Kingdom The Kalamos, the Black Dragon of Wrath, was the strongest of all elder dragons in Revalius at the time, and would attack Radiana, and burn every living person in the kingdom to ashes. But as the military of the Ancients of Revalius tried to repel it, they found, to their dismay, that all the weapons they had were useless against the terrible black dragon. This act of destruction ended when most, if not all the people, including the Lord of Radiana at the time, were all burned to oblivion, and the kingdom of Radiana was in ruins. This brought the Ancient Civilization in Revalius to it's knees, and the Civilization would be eradicated once and for all by the remaining Elder Dragons afterwards. The Kalamos would claim the capital of Radiana as it's own throne and territory, as a reminder to all of the one who would bring destruction to any civilization that dared to forget the laws of nature and repeat the forbidden acts. The "Legend of the Black Dragon of Wrath" is said to describe what happened during the Destruction of Radiana under the wrath of the Kalamos. Present Day People of present day Revalius actually renamed the area "Oblivion Kingdom", and actively try to avoid the area at all costs, due to superstitions and the eerie, "unnatural aura of dread" surrounding the area. The Revalian Hunter's Guild Rarely, if ever, sends hunters to the area, lest they provoke the Kalamos' Wrath. Notes and Trivia *It is considered the Revalius Region's parallel to Castle Schrade. *Every so often, Remobras may appear here while the Kalamos is being fought. *The Current Map is not final. Gojira57 may improve on it, or alternatively, anyone can help make another render for the map of Oblivion Kingdom. *The name is inspired from Castle Oblivion, which appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Category:Areas